


Just About (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Six: Just About 'Made It', Denial, Desperation, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Five doesn't want to admit that he peed his pants. Not that he did, of course.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Just About (Omovember 2020)

Five had been working on this equation for hours, and he was sure he’d almost cracked it. Almost. But he’d reached a point where he couldn’t procrastinate any longer and needed to use the bathroom. His siblings already thought he was childish; they’d definitely think of him as his body’s age if he left it any later and… well, peed himself.

Dropping the chalk, he sprinted out of his room and slammed the door behind him, racing down the stairs. He tripped slightly as he jammed a hand between his legs, realising that running was only making his need worse.

His bladder ached as he ran along a corridor and stopped to avoid crashing into Luther’s giant frame.

“Where’re you going in such a hurry?” His half-ape brother put a hand on his shoulder, oblivious to Five’s desperation. Reginald’s rule of ‘no running in the house’ was obviously still ingrained in his mind.

“P-paradox.” Five mumbled, pushing past him and hoping he wouldn’t question it. It’d been his excuse for everything recently.

He wouldn’t give Klaus a lift because of a so-called paradox (a date with Dolores in actuality) and it was also the reason he’d failed to turn up to several family meetings. All his siblings knew he was smarter than them- probably smarter than all of them _put together_ , actually- and didn’t question his sometimes random explanations for things.

Strictly speaking, it wasn’t even a lie this time. Extreme thirst and urination _was_ one of the stages of Paradox Psychosis. Furthermore, if Five were to wet himself, it would certainly be a self-contradictory and logically unacceptable event.

He felt his pants grow slightly warmer and stifled a whine, quickening his pace and using both hands to hold himself now. He was not the child that everyone thought he was, and he was certainly not enough of a child to wet his pants because he was too busy to go to the bathroom.

Every step he took was another drop of pee lost, and the exposed part of his legs between his shorts and his socks was becoming shiny quickly, a small trail of droplets left along the floor behind him.

Five groaned and turned another corner, only to find that the bathroom was in use.

He could have screamed.

Desperately hammering on the door, he let out a long whine and got some sort of unintelligible grunt in response. Probably Klaus high off his ass.

Too desperate to work out who it was, he set off in search of another bathroom, his run turning into more of a waddle as the wet patch on the front of his shorts grew.

The only other bathroom in the house was… in the basement. He felt his heart rate increase as he ran down the main staircase, a large spurt of pee escaping him as he reached the bottom. He hated how much of an influence this was having on him.

His socks were quickly becoming sodden and squishy under his feet, and he cringed at the feeling of damp cotton squelching with every step.

He ran past the kitchen and past Grace and Pogo, who were talking. He heard a quiet ‘master Five?’ but ignored them, unable to stop himself now that he was on the last set of stairs. Pee was gushing between his fingers, but he persisted, running into the basement bathroom, and sitting- in fact, almost _throwing himself_ \- down on the toilet, still fully clothed.

He’d made it, so it didn’t matter. He did _not_ wet himself, as he was here on the toilet finishing his business and panting softly with both the effort of running and the effort of holding it.

Five didn’t care that he’d forgotten to lock the door. The door was irrelevant, as anyone who walked by probably would have seen him almost- _almost_ \- have an accident.

He let out a small sigh and stood up, repeating the same sentence in his head, almost like a mantra: _you made it_.

Just about.


End file.
